In a multiuser communication system, crosstalk is a phenomenon having a negative impact on the capability of a system, for example, on a data rate, transmission quality and the like. One type of crosstalk is far end crosstalk which occurs between communication channels influencing each other, for example, between a plurality of physical wired lines from a central office to different customers or in wireless communication systems.
An approach to reduce crosstalk is the vectoring, which involves a joined processing of a plurality of communication channels at a transmitter and/or a receiver depending on crosstalk reduction parameters. In some cases, depending on the computational power only a group of communication channels (so-called vectored group) selected from all communication channels used, is subjected to vectoring (so-called partial vectoring). In this case, channels may be added to the group or removed from the group.
In this case, crosstalk reduction parameters used for the above treatment have to be adapted. For this adaptation, in some cases inversions of large matrixes are required which is computationally costly.
Furthermore, when channels are added to the group or removed from the group, the influence of crosstalk on communication via the communication channels may change. Therefore, a general need exists for effective updating of crosstalk reduction parameters and for possibilities of changing the composition of the vectored group while minimizing an increase of crosstalk influence.